Leafy
Leafy is a female contestant and the main deuteragonist of Battle for Dream Island. She is also the main antagonist in Battle for Dream Island Again, though she wants to make friends again. She is seen as a moderator and one of the nicest characters of the group. She was most likely the team leader for the Squashy Grapes before A Leg Up in the Race, when the teams disbanded. She was also the main character (along with Coiny and Ice Cube) who keeps on saying "Needy" and keeps getting slapped by Needle. Sometimes Leafy realizes her kind deeds can accidently lead to negative results. A common example is when Bubble loses the challenge in The Glistening due to eating yoyleberries which Leafy gave to Bubble. She would've joined BFDIA with 606 votes, but due to being trapped in Yoyleland, she was excluded, along with Bubble and Flower, who also made it into the Top 20, but did not join since they were dead. In BFDIA, she appeared when some of the contestants were chasing Leafy. She later reappears in metal form, also living at Yoyleland. In Get in the Van, she somehow was able to walk the 2,763 miles back to the contest area, but was smashed by Gelatin's giant hammer after trying to socialize with other contestants. Appearence Leafy appears as just a Leaf with a face, a pair of arms and a pair of legs. Personality Leafy, throughout the series, is shown to be kind-hearted, helping people such as Ice Cube, she tends to be very nice and helpful, liking almost everyone and being one of the calmest players. Leafy does become more mean throughout the series having on and off arguments with Bubble. She is now hated by all the other veteran contestants except Firey, who forgot her. She would have joined Battle for Dream Island Again with 606 votes, but due to being at Yoyleland, she couldn't join. Yet she makes appearences. History BFDI In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Leafy makes her debut when she encourages Woody to enjoy life, after him being hit. During the challenge, she formed an alliance with Pin. They eventually win the challenge, but The Speaker tells them that the challenge is only to decide the teams for upcoming challenge. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Leafy chooses Ice Cube first, cheering her up about her previous rejection from Pencil's alliance. Once Pin chooses Pencil, Leafy confers with Ice Cube about who to choose, though eventually Leafy settles upon Teardrop, calling her the silent type, this does prompt a remark from Flower. Leafy proceeds to choose Needle next, which Ice Cube agrees with. Leafy stops Snowball from injuring Needle and questions who they should pick next, to which Snowball replies they should pick Coiny, because of Needle liking him better. Leafy chooses Tennis Ball, due to his intellect, Golf Ball and with some input from Tennis Ball, Needle and Golf Ball, they end up choosing Flower and then they choose Rocky, Leafy is seen suggesting team-names for her team, though they are inaudible. Leafy is soon seen suggesting ideas to her team, though they cannot be heard over everyone else's. Leafy also runs away from Snowball after he shoves Golf Ball into water, much like everyone else. Leafy later on-looks happily as she watches her team put boat pieces together, Leafy puts the last piece together, completing the boat. Leafy also puts on the motor, and it floats away, but she, Coiny and Ice Cube all jump into it, just before Coiny starts the motor, Leafy reveals she feels bad about leaving her team behind. Leafy's boat almost crashes into the other teams' boat, though luckily, they get flung up in the air, passing many things, though they end up back where they started. When the climate becomes windier, Leafy flies away, and as Pin won the challenge, Leafy was shown to be up for voting. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Leafy, along with her team is at elimination, and like, most of her team is quickly declared safe. Leafy compliments Golf Ball as they are leaving the elimination area, though mistakenly things that Golf Ball used a calculator. During the challenge, Ice Cube compliments Needle's running ability, to which Leafy says, it's good that she has a good running ability. Leafy gets over the first obstacle, (but due to its only recent activation it started out very small and wasn't that noticeable). Leafy helps Ice Cube up another obstacle later, Ice Cube thanks her for this, only for both to be quickly sucker punched off. They soon conquer the obstacle, and follow the sing's advice by sitting on what was infront of them. Leafy tells Ice Cube the bowling ball and her are falling at the same rate, but ends up unintentionally murdering her soon after once the ride comes to a steady end. Leafy is at first shocked but continues on with the force. Next it shows, what Leafy wanted to happen at the next obstacle, she was shown jumping to the other end, calling it easy, yet in reality, she ends up falling mid-way through the jump, she lands in the failures waiting room. Needle and Teardrop end up winning the challenge, meaning that Leafy is safe. In Sweet Tooth and Vomitaco, Leafy makes a giant cake and taco respectively to lend one to someone if they are having trouble making one, and Eraser and Pen pay her to give them one. In The Reveal, Leafy lost 1000 points as a penalty, along with Ice Cube because they didn't finish the challenge before the sunset. In Reveal Novum, her friendship with Bubble may have ended, because the Springy Shoes are thrown away to win the challenge, angering Leafy. Later, she tells Bubble that she's one of the meanest people Leafy has ever met. In Gardening Hero, Bubble tries to patch things up with her, but she will re-accept Bubble's friendship as long as she manages to be "nice enough". A niceness chart is shown, showing that Leafy's level of niceness was astronomical. In Hurtful!, Leafy tries to win immunity to give her a place in the Final 4 During the challenge of the combination of the previous challenges she helped Firey and Bubble during the way except for one particular contestant. When they reached the volcano, Leafy wanted Bubble to win immunity, but Bubble told Leafy the truth of her tired of being so nice all the time, Leafy was shocked and misjudged her of being nice which made her say to Bubble "I was right about you, you are the meanest person on Earth!". Getting Leafy to end the friendship between her and Bubble when Flower told her that Bubble helped her over rock wall. Even with Bubble losing Leafy as a friend, Bubble won immunity and Leafy being up for elimination due to Flower pulling Leafy in the lava. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Leafy rides a Ferris wheel with Firey. She sees the lava and gets burnt. She doesn't appear during Cake at Stake. After the speaker announces that Flower is eliminated, she and the others came back to life. Leafy states that they had faked their deaths. At the end, Leafy, along with Bubble and Firey is rewarded recovery centers. In Return of the Hang Glider, Leafy watches a video of the latest cakes. At Cake at Stake, Leafy lost to Firey with 170 fewer votes, and placed second. Firey invites everyone onto Dream Island except her, because she didn't appreciate Firey's lava ferris wheel. Leafy then loses her temper and buys Dream Island from the announcer speaker, which causes the island to disappear. Golf Ball states that it's her fault. Leafy loses her temper again and starts turning into Evil Leafy. Ice Cube, now aware of her true colors along with everyone, states that she's evil. Pin states she deserves the death penalty. Pencil finds Flower's announcer crusher and thinks it will do the job. Before Leafy gets crushed, Firey swoops in with Snowball's hang glider and saves her. Firey apologizes about what he did. They then glide away, ending the episode with them heading into the sunset. BFDIA In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Leafy is in hot pursuit by several of the contestants into a dark forest for stealing Dream Island during the last season. She manages to evade them for a bit, but after Pencil uses her Leafy Detector, the other contestants catch up. She starts crossing a narrow path over a gorge, but she almost gets knocked off by a map hitting her. Using the map, she teleports to Yoyleland. However, Pin tears up the map, trapping Leafy there forever. When the votes for joining BFDIA are being shown, it's revealed that Leafy would join with 606 votes, but she is not allowed to due to her being stuck in Yoyleland. At the end of the episode, Leafy is seen in Yoyleland with a recommended character, Boombox, who's broadcasting an ad for the Leafy Detector used earlier in the episode, before Leafy turns Boombox off. Leafy appears again in Get Digging, being seen when Needle, Gelatin, and Puffball travel to Yoyleland in search of yoyleberries. She randomly appears in a metal state (yoyleberry consumption side-effect) as Needle is collecting berries, and remarks how she's glad that she's not too needy. Needle is angered and slaps Leafy, about to finish her well known phrase, but is interrupted when Leafy begins throwing a bunch of knives at Needle and Gelatin, forcing them to fire acid spitballs. Leafy dodges them in a pattern similar to her nail dodging in Lofty and Spongy's pattern in Gardening Hero. She then throws more knives that chase Needle, Gelatin and Puffball all the way back to the Island, which hit Team No-Name's bowl, causing some yoylestew to leak out. In Get in the Van, Leafy came back from Yoyleland after Pin and Bubble discuss how they hate her. They become scared and start making faces. After the theme song, they tried to freeze Leafy, but it fails because Leafy is now metal. Leafy is hungry and asks Bubble to give her a suggestion, which Bubble suggests Gelatin's Steakhouse, then remarks that Gelatin's dead. Leafy is unsure of what other food she wants, then replies that she wants an onion. Bubble gives Leafy an onion, which after eating causes leafy to drool. Then she came back looking for Firey by using the HPRC to bring him back to life. Firey was confused and asked who she was. Right after she said her name, she is smashed by Gelatin's hammer and dies. She has not been recovered since. Story to be added Skills to be added Relationships to be added Quotes * "Blue skidoo, we can too!" * "They're so cute!" * "Pencil, don't tell me you just killed Firey!" * "Ice Cube!" * "Gone with the wind!" * "Yeah!" * "Oh, so close!" * "And catch this frisbee!" * "NOOOOOOO!!!" * "Well, I guess it all works out!" Trivia * Leafy is the highest ranking female in Battle for Dream Island, with the second being Bubble. * Leafy is the highest ranking contestant from BFDI to not compete in Battle for Dream Island Again. * Leafy is also the highest ranking contestant on the Squashy Grapes. * Leafy is the only Battle for Dream Island Again contestant who wasn't present at the voting results, but was still alive. (Excluding Nonexisty, who is non-existent.) * Leafy was the only contestant to pick teams twice in BFDI, like Lightbulb from II. * In episode 2 of BFDIA, she showed that she has the ability to teleport like her evil counterpart while in metal form, when she appeared out of nowhere when Needle was collecting Yoyleberries. * Leafy was one of the two contestants that appeared in Object Universe so far, the other being Puffball. * Leafy and Bubble have had the most fights other than Firey and Coiny. ** Both of these pairs have on and off friendships. *** Leafy and Bubble have had the most on and off friendships, however. (Having 3. Firey and Coiny had only 1.) * Leafy appears to hold the records for most friends, as she was friends with almost everyone in season 1, but also has the most enemies in season 2. * She is the first contestant to receive a cake. * Leafy is the first character to be slapped by Needle after calling her Needy. * Leafy appeared as a recommended character on the 3rd episode of Brawl of the Objects. * Leafy has a kill count of 10, having killed Ice Cube, Bubble, and Flower. In the intro of Don't Lose Your Marbles, she threw a ball, killing Pencil, Snowball, Blocky, Ice Cube, and Firey. She killed Ice Cube twice in The Reveal. * In BFDIA 2, she made a cameo in the big crowd of Team No-Name. * There was a football shown with a Leafy disguise in Return of the Hang Glider. * Leafy is the only green season 1 contestant that has arms. ** This changed when Gelatin debuted in BFDIA. * Leafy is the only contestant who has an innately evil incarnation, that being Evil Leafy. * Leafy MIGHT rejoin BFDIA due to lots of viewers saying they want her back. * Leafy's team in Power of Three was the only one that was never in last. Only at one brief point at the start, they were in 4th place. * Leafy caused Flower's first death. * She is the only original Squashy Grape to be in the final 3, Firey and Bubble were both on the Squishy Cherries originally. * Leafy is one of the two characters who have used Box of Paper Slips, along with Pen. ** She used it in Return of the Hang Glider. * Leafy is the possible BFDIA Main antagonist. * It is revealed that Leafy's Offical weight is 1/10th of an ounces, revealed in Return of the Hang Glider. * Leafy is the first contestant to visit Yoyleland. * Leafy appeared in Object Universe episode 2. ** She has the same voice, by Michael Huang. * She has been slapped by Needle the most times, with 6 times, 2 more than Announcer, with 4. * According to the episode Gardening Hero, Leafy has never seen Rocky barf before. ** However it is possible she only did it to get out of the Tic-Tac-Toe game with Firey. * Leafy, along with Ruby, is the only female contestant whose name ends with a "y". * Leafy somewhat has a knack for dodging attacks as seen in Get Digging, Lofty, and Get in the Van. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Battle for Dream Island characters Category:Characters voiced by Jennifer Category:Objects